Wrong turn At wornhole 117
by blazergod200
Summary: Go thank Crazy ivan
1. Chapter 1

In this story, the Sonic Team falls prey to a mysterious stellar phenomenon and are cast into the far off Lylat Star System. The Star Fox Team responds to the emergency distress signal, and bing bang boom we got ourselves a basic plot. Together they must find an ancient artifact to send the Sonic team on their way. (Sits back in is swivel chair.)

Go thank Crazy Ivan for me

INITIATING CHAPTER

Space, the final frontier, these are the voyages of Sonic the hedgehog. His continuing mission, to sleep in till noon, and eat chili dogs all d, Charmy began in his best announcer like voice, that is, until the shoe in his mouth caused him to fall off of the chair he sat on backwards.

Shadow leaned against the wall nearby, one eye open while he muttered, Quiet, I m resting here.

Amy stood just past the doorway next to Shadow; she was missing a shoe, and glaring at the hedgehog.

Shadow shifted his one eyed gaze to her, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.  
Shadow, Amy sighed, You re an ass hole. She walked over to where Charmy lay, unconscious, on the floor. She picked up the bee and pried the shoe from his mouth.  
As she slipped on the shoe with her left hand, she set the bee down on the chair with her right.

Shadow closed his eyes and went back to resting as Amy walked past him and down the hallway.

Meanwhile, Tails stared at a screen in awe on the main bridge. S, s, sonic, we may have a problem, he stammered.

Sonic, Knuckles, and Vector went over to the screen and peered over Tails.  
It was a standard RADAR system, and by the looks of it, something big was headed their way. What the heck is that? the three asked in unison.

Tails pressed a few buttons and surveyed a few more screens before replying. Well, it has to be at least a hundred kilometers long, it seems to be made of metal, and by the course corrections it keeps making, it s defiantly piloted, the Kitsune explained.

Another spaceship?! Vector shouted and jumped back. He turned to the door and yelled, Battle stations! Man your battle stations! Before he could run out, Knuckles eased one foot into the crocodile s path. Vector hit the floor with a thud, smack on his nose.

Espio Appeared hanging from the ceiling above Tails. Listen, he said flatly.

Vector sat up running his nose, Listen to what? he asked, where by he was promptly smacked again by Knuckles.

At first the noise was barely noticeable, but it slowly became louder and louder.  
The sound is increasing in amplitude as that object gets closer! Tails shouted in conclusion.

Several thousand feet off of their ship s starboard, a long, rectangular object slid alongside. It was much, much longer than their ship, and several times the height and width as well. The object glowed in an ominous blackish blue light. There were no portholes or hatches; nothing disturbed the sleek slat surface.

The noise suddenly stopped as the object stopped moving. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Espio, and Vector peered out bridge s starboard window.  
Shadow leaned against the window in the observation room; he felt something in his stomach lurch as he saw the object. Charmy was unconscious in the chair still.  
Amy and Rouge were setting up dinner in the lounge, but stopped to look out their window as the object pulled up.

As the crew stared at it, a blinding flash shot out from the object, forcing them to close their eyes.  
In the midst of the flash, the object began to change. It went from a solid mass, to rows upon rows upon even more rows of small metallic creatures, and they were all line dancing.  
As their eyes refocused, they could only stare in awe at the wonder before them.  
Suddenly, from some unknown source, a set of lines began to play.  
Da da da na na, Phenomenon, Da da na na, Phenomenon! De de ne ne ne de na ne da ne Phenomenon!

What the hell? Shadow muttered, Sonic and Knuckles following with similar expressions.

There was one creature at the very front, which was not dancing, instead, it jumped easily over to their ship, and attached itself to their hull. It stood up and shoved its left hand and arm down its own throat, presumably into whatever was in its abdominal region. It fished around for several seconds before retrieving a spherical object from its depths. Wobbey wobbey wobbey! it exclaimed in a childish tone, its rows of teeth flashing in a grin, its beady eyes shining with happiness. It took the sphere in its right paw, and began to spin, faster and faster, until it was a mere blur. It stopped abruptly, throwing the object out in front of the team s ship. Taka laka! it exclaimed as it moon walked a figure eight before back flipping over to its comrades. As it landed, a huge American flag suddenly appeared behind it, as it began to imitate what appeared to be a speech from the movie Patton . Ragvaga! Maka laka alakapookoo! it boldly shouted in a deep voice.  
From down the lines each creature sounded off, Derka dur!

Sonic looked at Knuckles, Knuckles looked at Vector, Vector flipped Knuckles the bird, while Tails just shook his head.

There was another blinding flash, as the mass of creatures rejoined into the object from before. Then, the mass began to pull away, but as it did, something horrible invaded the crew s minds.  
Ah ah I m just a love machine! Won t operate for anybody but you! Ah ah I m just a love machine, a loving, hugging, kissing fiend.

What the hell is that? shouted sonic as he clutched his head in pain.  
Good god I think its disco! shouted Shadow as he bashed his head against a wall.  
Vector ran around in circles yelling, It burns! Oh god it burns! Aahh!

Amy and Rouge had somehow acquired a dance pad and a disco ball, as they were getting groovy like it was 1965 again.

Meanwhile, Charmy was still unconscious, possibly comatose in the same chair.

As the mass sped away, the sphere began to rotate faster and faster, until it imploded in on itself. The music stopped, and shockwaves shook the ship violently.  
What s going on?! shouted Knuckles, bracing himself against a chair for support.  
Tails looked at the controls, then to their navigation console. We re moving strait ahead, and gaining speed! he shouted.  
Moving is good, Vector said in a cheery tone.  
Not if we re not the ones moving ourselves, we have no control, something is pulling us. Tails elaborated.

Before they could say another word, a massive tremor rocked the ship, knocking the crew to the floor. In front of the ship a bluish tunnel of energy had drawn the ship into it, and began to propel it through time and space, to a galaxy far, far away .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Beginning Transmission

Several birdlike creatures pecked at some tall grass along the edge of a vast meadow. They poked their heads up and glanced to the bordering tree line of a thick forest. There was nothing there, so they were about to resume their activities until a blue mass rolled out of the forest and next to them. They squawked in surprise, but a deafening roar drowned their squawks out. They flock took flight to safety, leaving the blue mass behind.

Krystal crouched in the tall grass of the meadow, gripping her magic staff tightly.  
Her chest rose and fell with heavy breaths, and here eyes were focused on where she had rolled. Her heart raced, adrenaline pumping through her veins, ready to race away at the first chance, the chance she would never get.

There was an earsplitting crack as a row of trees snapped in half. A monstrous beast pushed through the debris and let out another deafening roar. It was huge, looked like a t-rex, except that it had a muscularly developed front as well, and its massive jaws were rife with decaying meat.

Krystal had to cover her ears it was so loud, and she could hardly bear the awful smell of rotting meat that thickened the air. She trembled in fear as the beast sniffed in front of her.  
Even with the putrid stench of its own mouth, it could pick out her unmistakable sent.

The beast rose up to lunge where it determined she was, but a screech distracted it.  
From the air two bolts of energy shot down and struck the monster near the back of its neck.

Fox s Arwing pulled up and went through and inverted S loop to avoid negative Gs, pulling into a turn he banked back for another run. He could plainly see that the beast was not harmed, it appeared to have a granite like shell and almost armor plates for skin.  
Slippy, I think we only pissed it off, he said coolly as he pulled down his targeting visor. I m going to try and lure it away from her, Fox out. He declared, closing the COM line. He opened up on the throttle and gripped the trigger tightly. The arwing raced through the sky at the monster with tremendous speed. Alright, smile you son of a, but he couldn t finish his sentence, as something, a mere blur, flew at his ship, and collided with his right wing. There was a groan of twisting metal as the entire right wing came off and flew into the distant horizon along with the blur. An entire panel of lights went from green to red, and there were several warnings blaring. The altimeter was dropping, he was going into an uncontrolled flat spin. He gripped the stick as hard as he could, pulling back with all his might, but there was not chance, the plane was doomed, and he would be with it if he didn t get the hell out. This is Fox, I ve been hit by an unknown object, and am out of control. I can t pull up, she s heading in steep, he explained over the COM line as he reached down for the lever that would save him. I m punching out! he declared and pulled on the ejection lever. There was a rush of air as the canopy sprung off and the seat rocketed skywards. As the seat fell behind him, he pulled his ripcord, losing the parachute and slowing his descent. He looked below him for his wrecked arwing, the beast, and Krystal, but couldn t see any of them, he continued to crane his neck in the search.

Ahh! Krystal shrilly cried as the beast s large right hand grasped her. The rough texture of its skin instantly cut the thin fabric of her native clothing. The sides sprung out from under her, sending the cloth away, releasing her bust to the open air. Hana fa! she shouted in a mix of fear and anger. The beast studied her, letting its warm, moist, albeit smelly breath roll over her. As much as she was disgusted and afraid, the stagnant air was stimulating her sensitive nipples, making them harden in nubs. Something inside her stirred, something from deep within her, something she had not felt in many a year. Her face went somber, and she whimpered, Nua, nua wes vicos.

Fox finally spotted them, and his eyes went wide in fear, fear for Krystal. Krystal! Hold on! he shouted, fumbling at his pants to unholster his close range side arm, a simple emergency light repeating blaster pistol. The blasters of his arwing did nothing, so the pistol would be useless, but in his fear for the girl s safety, he didn t think about that.  
The pistol was wriggled free, but he almost dropped it, amazingly, he held on to the barrel with two fingers. He let out a sigh of relief, it was too soon however, because a sudden gust of wind caught him off guard. The sudden jerk tore the pistol from his hand, sending it tumbling to the grass below. Shit! he yelled, and then realized that another word was more suitable. The gust of wind caught his chute, and h began to drift away from the place he was so dearly needed. MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! he angrily screamed into the wind.

The beasts tongue slipped out from its mouth, and slowly began to lick up and down its captured prey s body. The rough texture of its tongue caught her small panties, and tore through them as easily as it had the other clothing. On the next pass, its tongue barely brushed across her now exposed sex, but it immediately discovered that the prey had something more delicious than the meat on the bones.

Krystal tensed up as the slithering tongue brushed her sacred spot, there was a rush of heat from her deepness, and a clash of arousal and fear was fought. Slowly, as the creatures tongue continued to lick at her wetness, the arousal suppressed the fear, pushing it behind a wall of passion. Ples, na, no. she uttered in broken English.

The beast ignored her pleas, partly because it didn t understand advanced speech, but mostly because it was now focused on getting as much of the sweet nectar that flowed from its prey as it could.  
It soon decided that the current method wasn t fast enough, so it took another approach. Instead of long licks across the entire front, it began to concentrate a series of fast slips on her nether lips.

Her breathing became rapid and shallow, she felt like she would erupt in fire at any moment. Every time the tip of the beasts tongue darted in and out of her , she slid deeper and deeper into what seemed like a boiling ocean of pleasure.

The beast noted that its new approach was working quite well, and that the juice it craved flowed out more and more with each lick. It slid its tongue in and began to explore the insides of the wet cavern with vigor. Its tongue brushed against a pearly nub, once twice, and then each time it continued its work. The prey squirmed in passion and her flower poured its nectar.

It was all she could take, with the last of her resistance drained, she gave way, cracking a dam that held back her once lost emotions. Uhaah! she half moaned, half gasped as the wave of bliss swept her over the edge, dropping her down a cascading waterfall of blazing ecstasy. She arched her back as the tongue slid in her as far as it would go,

The beast slid its tongue in once more, funneling the river of honey into its gullet. It drank from her until the river slowed to a stream, and from a stream, to a trickle. The prey panted heavily in its hand, utterly exhausted it seemed. Since there was nothing more it could gain from her at this time, it dropped it to the ground, maybe there would be more sweet drink later.

As she fell the twenty feet to the ground below, she could hardly think, her mind was a chaotic algamaum of so many feelings they were too much to comprehend, but this was surely the end. As she fell headfirst, her neck would surely break on impact, unless someone, or something intervened.

A blur raced by on the ground, but suddenly stopped, and zipped back to the place where Krystal was falling to.

Ahoof. She grunted as she landed on a strange creature, the fatal impact reduced to a rough drop. Her eyes batted several times, and then closed for good, her breathing long and deep, she was unconscious.

The small creature was sprawled on the ground under the fox, but soon managed to wriggle out from under here. It was the size of a small dog, and its hide gleamed with the shine of metal. It had two pool ball sized eyes that were completely black. It turned around and looked over the blue vixen. A faint red light emanated from its now crimson eyes, the light swept back and forth over the body as it examined her. The eyes stopped, the glow fading, they returned to normal. The creature stood up on its hind legs and looked around. Fluff wuff level zero, taco is no go, repeat taco is no go, it stated in an electronic monotone voice.

The beast was about to walk away, when it looked down to see the small creature next to its prey. It opened its mouth wide, and let out a fearsome roar, letting the air smell once more of rotted meat, but at least a little better thanks to a drink.

The creature completely ignored the beast, it brought its left rear left up from behind its head and scratched its nose.

The beast roared again, but nothing came of it, it moved its head closer to the creature, saliva dripping from its jowls.

Several drops of saliva splashed over the creature s head, and it instantly went into an offensive position. It snarled and bared its rows of razor sharp reverse serrated metal teeth.

The beast pulled back, realizing the creature intended to fight it, well, it would be happy to have a small snack before heading off. The beast let loose another roar, this one more of a challenging tone, something only other creatures, or extremely advanced creatures could understand, and this one did.

Wasting no time, the creature sprung from the ground with ease, landing directly on the beast s forehead.

The beast shook its head from side to side in an effort to remove the creature, but the creature remained perched without any apparent effort. The beast decided if it couldn t shake the creature off, it would smash it off. Lowering its head, it prepared to ram against a large tree. It backed up a few steps, and then realized something, the creature was gone. There was a small patter inside its mouth, and it opened it up to the sound of music, and a disturbing sight.

The small creature tap-danced back and forth across the beasts tongue. It had dawned a suit, tie, top hat, and even a cane. As the mouth began to close, it jabbed the cane into the roof of the mouth, forcing it open.

Just when the beast thought it couldn t hold its mouth open much longer, the movement stopped, the creature had disappeared again. The beast circled in place, looking up and down for a sign of the creature, but it could not find the nuisance. Instead, the nuisance would find him.

Hovering idly over the beasts left foot, the creature suddenly lashed out and sunk its teeth into the large toe.

The beast howled in pain, and kicked its foot back, sending the creature flying in the process.

The creature flew through the air in several positions, performing back flips, front flips, summersaults, and the going into a dive as it went downward. It went over the forest, and shot strait into the ground, sticking out of the dirt like a pole.

The beast slowly, cautiously, followed to where the creature flew to, it was going to stomp on it for what it did to its toe.

Several meters away, a group of similar creatures appeared to dig from of the air. They dropped to the ground from several feet in the air, dirt falling onto the ground with them.  
Four of them scrambled to their feet and held up signs that all read, Ten Points!  
The fifth and final creature stumbled to its feet and held up its own sign. In very sloppy English it read, KUNTUCKY FRIED MUTHOR FUCKOR!

The was a large thump as the ground vibrated, sending ripples through a nearby glass of water. The beast was just rounding the corner of the forest edge.

The startled creatures jumped up, and exploded in a brilliant flash of red, orange, and yellow.

Turning the corner, the beast looked down to where the creature should have been. It saw something, but it wasn t the creature, it was something much, much, much bigger. The beast stopped in its tracks and looked up as high as its neck would let it.

Standing nearly twelve stories, 120 feet high, stood a giant bipedal mechanoid. It was something out of a science fiction flick, a giant armored body bristling with guns, missiles, and laser weaponry. With the hiss of hydraulics, the mech bent down on its left knee, and crossed its arms in font of its torso. North side! it declared in a booming electronic voice.

Several miles away, a single figure emerged from a crater in the rocky ground. Damn that fucking hurt, it declared, rubbing the back of its neck. It began to walk forward over a mile long trench that led to the crater. The man lifted his left wrist to check a small device. There was a shadow cast over him from above. What the hell? he muttered, reaching up to find a long, flat piece of metal wedged into his skull. He pulled it out effortlessly and examined it. I must have hit something, no wonder I landed four parsecs short, He muttered to himself, tossing the wing piece to the ground. I guess that what was giving me such a splitting headache, he said with a tone of humor.  
A drum set went off with two successive beats and a single clash of the symbol.  
He looked up and a flash of metal caught his eye, he began to walk towards what appeared to be a twisted wreck, which is just what it was.

Fox s shredded arwing sat mangled in a heap of metal. There were several more shapes crawling all over it. More creatures of the same type that the beast found were all over the wreck. One had gathered a bunch of gauges from the cockpit and piled them nearby. Another one approached the pile with interest, causing the gathering creature to immediately tackle it. The two went rolling by the man in a tussle. A radio was drug behind by a cord. It was playing the theme from Rawhide, Rollin rollin rollin, keep dem wagons movin, rollin rollin rollin, Rawhide!

Two more creatures that were gnawing up and down the fuselage. They stopped when they saw the man approaching. Immediately, they began to snarl threateningly, and advanced towards him.

Oh shit, he muttered, reaching to his pockets to pull out the only thing that could possibly save him from an attack by those things.

The entire group of them had spotted him, and were advancing in formation. Their eyes glowed as they scanned his form, searching for vital organs and weaknesses. The eyes came to focus on the tail wrapped around his waist like a belt, the primary weakness.

Just as the first creature stepped into striking distance, he pulled out a rod of depleted uranium. Ah ha! he shouted, waving it in front of him.

The creatures froze, their eyes fixed on the green rod.

Go and get it! shouted the man as he wound up and threw the rod in an arching line across the skis.

The creatures rocketed after the depleted uranium, the acceleration of mass creating a sonic boom at ground level. The arwing rolled over twice before coming to a stop, dropping more debris from its mangled hull.  
The man stood where he was, covered head to toe in displaced topsoil. Son of a

Meanwhile, Professor Oak shot his load in to Deliahla s eager mouth.  
Then a nuclear warhead detonated over Pallet town.

20 miles above the town a plane passed by.  
Um, I think we hit the wrong target, said the co pilot of the B-24.  
The pilot pulled out a pistol and shot the co-pilot in the face, somehow causing another nuclear explosion

Transmission interrupted, fan fiction unable to reestablish connection.

...  
Netlink activated...  
Scanning for transmission signal...

...  
Signal located, attempting to establish connection...  
Signal is too weak for absolute transmission...  
Estimated time to range of acceptable connection T-Minus 0 Hour...

Transmission lock established  
Preparing broadcast procedures .

The beast charged the large mech with its skull lowered to focus the force of impact top center of its head. Each time one of its huge legs impacted the ground, the land shook and trees wavered.

The mech firmly planted its feet in the ground, bracing itself for the skull bash. As the beast collided, the mech's large hands caught the head in a cp like position. It leaned into the blow in order to off set the inertia created by the creature s mass and speed.

As its head butt failed, the beast immediately swung around with its tail.

Unprepared, the tail swept the mech s legs out from under it, causing it to fall with a colossal thud.

The beast opened its mouth wide, an orb of light gathering at the base of its throat. Almost instantly it exploded, sending a beam of thermal energy down on the incapacitated mech.

A Japanese man ran buy yelling, Godzilla!

The intense energy weapon began to melt away at the mech s armor plating. Heat waves radiated off of the metal. Two plates slid to the side to reveal a massive cannon emplaced in the torso. There was a bright flash of light as another blast of energy was fired from the cannon. The cannons beam energy output was nearly quintuple that of the monsters. It cut through the first beam with ease, carrying itself back towards the beast s mouth. There was a pulse of read and blue as the beam reached the target, an eruption of light sent the beast reeling over backwards.

As the beast landed with a thud, the mech slowly tried to get up. Each movement of the gears and pistons eliciting a groan of metal and the hiss of hydraulics.

Writhing in pain, the beast roared in agony. Part of its face had been burned clean off, showing through to the done underneath. Even though the beam had cauterized the wound, there was still a tremendous amount of pain. Thrashing wildly, it managed to stumble to its feet. With its one good eye it locked onto the mech. With a deafening roar, it charged in blind rage at the mech.

The mech stead fast, out stretching its arms in front of it. A dozen pods on its back opened up the dual flaps to reveal twenty missiles each/. Parts across the shoulder blades swung up, to show several large caliber cannons. The tips of its fingers split open in four sections, each finger revealing a five-barreled auto gun. Up and down the legs and torso more weapons activated. The mech deployed steel spears into the ground from its waist and feet in order to anchor itself.  
Just as the beast neared, there was a thunderous boom that shook the land. In mere seconds, a ferocious assault of firepower had reduced the beast to a disfigured body on the ground. Some how, despite all that firepower, the beast was not dead, instead, it howled in pain and anger, and tried to right itself. It never got the chance. One hundred and twenty missiles tipped with thermonuclear warheads detonated overhead. There was a blinding flash of light, then an incredibly intense inferno of fire, followed by the tremendous concussive force of the shock wave. The entire planet trembled to the core. As the mushroom cloud loomed, nothing in a several hundred-mile radius had been spared. Miles of molten slag spread out over what was once lush green woodland. The air itself shimmered in the after affects of such heat.  
In the center of it all, only the towering figure of the mech stood. You re terminated. The mech declared in a German accent as the sun flashed a glare off of the mirror shade visor it wore.

There was a screeching of brakes as a black stretch limo came to a halt. The back left door swung open, and a roll of red carpet automatically began to deploy. Two legs slid out, followed by the rest of a rich businessman. I d buy that for a dollar! declared Donald Trump as he pointed towards the mech.

Suddenly A British guy wearing a towel pulled him back into the limo while saying, We re not done yet silly buns.

Suddenly the Mach 5 sped past the limo. Ha ha! It is I, Speedracer! There is a race that we must race in! Now to race! He shouted in an overly dramatic fashion. The car smashed into the heel of the mech, exploding in massive fireball.

The mech began to tilt backwards. With a groan o stressed metal, it was sent falling backwards. No way! it deeply exclaimed in disbelief.

Underneath the right foot, a panel burst open, and a red sports car shot out. The creature from before was in the drivers seat. It wore a fighter pilot helmet, and a flight jump suit.  
Speeding towards the limo, it locked down the drive pedal. Everything went in slow motion as the car rocketed forward. Distorted shouts filled the air as people dove for cover. Just before hitting the limo, the car went airborne, clearing the roof by mere inches. The mech hit the ground as the car passed overhead, several explosions erupted in series across the length of the limo. The car landed on the ground, the suspension and tires taking a brutal pounding, but it remained in working order. Time reverted to normal as the car sped off, the radio blaring in the middle of a song in its most climactic point, I M A HIGHWAY STAR! Dust flew every which way as it sped off into the horizon.

Within the safe enclosure of a bunker complex, two bodies shifted under a quilted blanket.  
A figure in the shadows pressed a few buttons, causing a distress signal to be deployed.  
Fox and Krystal slept silently, peacefully, the blanket raising and lowering in conjunction with their breathing. A third form suddenly popped out in-between them. Creavon 75 turned its head to stare at Fox, and then to Krystal.

The figure in the shadow pointed at it and hissed, Damn it, get over here!

The Creavon smiled with glee, and dove at the figure, initiating a subspace portal and knocking them both through it.

Fox and Krystal slept silently until the Great Fox intercepted the beacon, and came down to evacuate them.


	3. Chapter 3

Initiating Transmission Broadcast

...

There was pure darkness, only the hum of electronics running broke the silence. A male voice ordered flatly, Engage hyper warp drive. And then there was nothing.

In the cold blackness of a deserted sector of the Lylat System, there was a temporal disturbance emerging from the far reaches of the universe. A bluish swirling vortex of energy erupted out of no where.

There was a sudden lurch as the Blue Typhoon emerged from the worm hole, sending Tails smack against the control console. Owe, mother fucker, muttered Tails as he rubbed his head.  
The rest of the crew pulled themselves to their feet, wary of another shock.  
What s going on? asked Sonic as he walked over to Tails and held onto the back of the chair.  
Recovering from the head bang, Tails slowly began to run system scans. Studying the multiple screens for a minute, he came to a grim conclusion. Well, we re boned, he declared with a sigh.  
The others looked at him blankly, confused as to what he meant.  
Our life support is nearing critical, and we have several structural breeches, Tails explained before they could ask any questions.  
Vector ran by while shouting, We re all gonna die!  
Knuckles furrowed his brow and outstretched his right arm, close lining the crocodile. Don t you ever shut up? asked the echidna.  
Tail s ears went flat as he scanned the area around them. Shit, he muttered, the RADAR detected hundreds of contacts, and a cluster of small contacts, likely missiles, were baring down on them at that very moment.

All throughout the Lylat System, hundreds of ships zipped around in a full scale space battle. About seventy ships of the Lylat Federation were there, defending against an unknown hostile fleet.

The enemy ships were small, green, and completely curvilinear. Fast and nimble, they had no problem darting around the larger, more cumbersome Federation vessels.

General Pepper s flagship, the battleship Victory, was at the heart of the battle, and despite its high endurance, was taking quite a beating.  
General Pepper stood in front of his captain s chair, barking orders to the various officers around him.

A wing of green fighters closed in on the Victory, all five star craft armed with photon torpedoes. In her current condition, the Victory would not be able to withstand such a bombardment, the attack would leave her critically damaged, or even worse, completely destroyed. The fighters launched their weapons simultaneously.  
The torpedoes bared down on the capital ship, but before the could impact her, there was a searing burst of light as a beam cannon shot past. The torpedoes were instantly destroyed, the flight leader couldn t pull up in time, passing through the beam and bursting into flames. The other four fighters immediately broke off and pulled away, barely avoiding the beam.  
The Great Fox passes by, launching two Arwings from her underside hangar bay.  
Fox and Falco flew in tandem, performing a fly by past the Victory s command bridge.  
Don t worry sir, we ve got your back, Fox declared over the COM line.

As the wave of missiles bared down on the Blue Typhoon, something enormous suddenly began to emerge from slip space rupture, cutting them off. The sheer magnitude of the vessel was staggering, it was so large, it couldn t even be registered on a single RADAR screen. Compared to the next biggest ship there, the Victory, would be like comparing a garden fence to the Great Wall of China. The octagonal prism shaped vessel was nearly as long as the continent of Eurasia, there were two massive hangar bays on the port and starboard side. Each bay stocked dreadnoughts as if they were fighters. The entire surface was covered in vast arrays of every type of weapon imaginable, guns, beams, and missiles. On the top was a massive turret complex roughly the size of Texas, mounted on it were four obscenely large cannons, each barrel several times the dimensions of a Nimitz class aircraft carrier. On both sides of the bow, a huge emblem shown brightly, the image of a double golden eagle was displayed over a red star. The symbol was unmistakable, the flag of the Galactic Soviet Empire. The missiles exploded harmlessly against the hull of the ship, not even leaving a smudge.  
On the command bridge, a man sat in the captain s chair. He was fairly tall, well built with defined muscles, his face looked as if it had been chiseled out of stone. He wore a white uniform with red cuffs. The chest was pinned with many medals and awards. On each shoulder, a golden eagle with wings spread was attached with pride, the ultimate rank, a Grand Armada Admiral.  
Sitting at the front left console was a blonde, fair skinned female officer. She turned her head swiftly, causing her long hair to swirl around behind her like an elegant cape. Sir, area scans indicate seventy Lylat Federation vessels, two hundred Torian Confederation vessels, and fifteen non combatant vessels in the immediate vicinity, she explained to the Admiral.  
The man stood up, analyzing the situation.

The battle around the ship seemed to stop, every member of every crew awed by the massive vessel that had just appeared, leaving many questions on their minds, Who are they, why are they here, what do they plan to do, and what should we do? There was suddenly a voice on all communications channels, giving the answer to them.  
This is Grand Armada Admiral Alexander Romanov of the Galactic Soviet Empire Armada Command ship ISS-001 Warlord. Attention all Torian Confederation vessels, by conducting offensive operations in this sector, you are in direct violation of terms established during the 2193 Territorial Combat Convention. If you do not immediately vacant this sector, you will be declaring war via article twelve section three of the 2184 Combat Protocol Agreement, declared the man as he stood in the center of the bridge, his was expression adamant.

On board the largest Torian vessel, being a mere spec of the Warlord s size, the officer in command gave his response. A green skinned bipedal alien with a rounded pyramid like head appeared on the A/V communication screen. I am Captain Kieran of the Torian Confederation battleship Solaris, we acknowledge your statement and will withdraw at once. We ask forgiveness for our improper actions, the captain responded, bowing forward in apology. The view screen shut off, and the Torian vessels began to turn around.

Sir, they are powering weapons, declared and officer to the right of the Admiral after examining a screen in front of him.

All at once, the Torian fleet turned rapidly and simultaneously discharged every weapon they had, sending a wave of firepower at the massive ship.  
The combined attack slammed into the starboard side of the Warlord. There wasn t even a scratch, they volley of fire fizzled out harmlessly against the vessels armor.  
No second chances, prepare to fire the RTS-680, mode three, charge to forty percent, sternly ordered the Admiral, his lips curled in a frown of disgust.

At the top of the ship, the enormous turret complex came to bear on the Torian fleet, a series of lights along each barrel began to flash yellow, orange, and red in sequence.

Lock onto all hostile vessels, let s make sure they stick around for the light show, ordered the Admiral, his frown curving into a wry smile.

A section of small projection points began to emit a steady gravity pulse, holding the Torian vessels in place.

The lights on the barrels stopped the yellow, orange, and red flashing sequence, and instead began to flash red off and on.

RTS-680 is charged to forty percent in mode three, awaiting your order sir, declared a male officer seated to a console along the left side of the bridge.

Sir, we re being hailed by the Solaris, explained the blonde officer to the Admiral.

On screen, the man ordered flatly.

The view screen turned on, showing the captain of the Solaris. The being s eyes were sunken with fear, sweat rolling down his face. We didn t mean anything, we swear it, please, we beg of you, don t kill us, pleaded the captain.

Admiral Romanov stared directly into the Torian Captain s eyes. With a tone so cold it could freeze the sun he declared, You re filthy disgusting race should have been wiped clean of this galaxy long ago. You ve been given every chance to clean up your act, and every time you throw those chances away. The time has come for you to face the judgment of gods. This ship will be the instrument of your purging! He slammed his right fist down on a red button, shattering the glass case that protected it from accidental triggering. The entire area around the barrels burst with blinding white light. A tremendous roar sent shock waves in every direction as the intense burning energy enveloped the Torian attack fleet. Their shields were instantly overpowered, and their hulls didn t stand a chance. In about one nanosecond, more than two hundred ships, and hundreds of lives were simply erased from existence. The light slowly faded into darkness, and silence fell across space once more.

Channel with the Lylat Federation command ship established sir, declared the blonde officer.

This is Grand Armada Admiral Alexander Romanov of the Galactic Soviet Empire Armada Command Ship ISS-001 Warlord. Using our weapon system as we did, drained a lot of power from our reserves, we won t be able to activate our hyper warp drive for a few days. Sorry we weren t here sooner, have any of your vessels suffered damage? Our repair bays our open to you in case you need them, he explained cheerfully.

General Pepper nodded and responded, Thank you Admiral. On behalf of the Lylat Federation we thank you for all you have done. Had you not arrived when you did, we would likely have had mass casualties. None of our ships are critically damaged, but we have detected an interstellar transport that jumped into the middle of the combat and was severely damaged, perhaps you could tend to them? It is too large for us to tow into a dock and repair.

The Admiral nodded and responded, Of course, we ll get right on it. Pointing to another officer he ordered, See that the vessel is brought on board and taken care of.

After a formal good bye, the Lylat fleet headed home, however, the Great fox stayed behind to serve as an emissary. The Warlord brought both the Great Fox and the Blue Typhoon into on of it s cavernous hangar bays using a series of recovery tractor beams. The crews were given temporary quarters and hot meals. So ended the Sonic team s first day in the Lylat system

Author s Notes

Crazy Ivan: Well, that was actually a bit shorter than I originally was going to do, but I ended up deleting a few parts, and split half of it into another chapter, luckily, I ll go right ahead and upload the next chapter. So until we meet again, Semper phi, carry on


	4. Chapter 4

Well, you might notice I mixed things up a bit. But now I hope to set this POS strait. This little thing is the missing end to chapter three, although I liked the way I ended three, so this is sort of an interlude between three and four. Also, as Harley requested, there will be some Shadow/Amy. And lastly, this chapter gets an extra story code, shipping, tax not applicable. Now let s get down to business.

Transmitting broadcast, please stand by

In the roomy interior of guest quarters cabin twelve, the ultimate life form batted his tired eyes open. The bed he slept on suddenly felt sunken, as if someone else was on it as well. He half turned, looking behind him, he immediately wished he hadn t. There, laying next to him, was none other than that blue hedgehog.

Sonic looked strait into Shadow s eyes with a smile on his face and cheerfully quipped, Morning lover.  
Quickly he leaned over and gave Shadow a kiss on the lips.

Noooooooo! Shadow screamed at the top of his lungs. He rolled over and felt the hard surface of the floor smack against his head. He lay there for a few seconds before stumbling to his feet.

Shadow, Shadow? What s wrong dear? a soothing voice asked. Amy leant over to look at Shadow, wondering what had happened.

Shadow stared at Amy, and was now confused. Was it, just, a dream? he asked himself with a hushed tone.

Amy pulled him onto the bed and immediately began to stroke his member. Forget about any dreams, you re reality is much, much better, she cooed.

Sonic suddenly sat bolt upright in bed while shouting, Nooo! He looked around, and saw nothing out of the ordinary, there was no one beside him, but as he looked towards the foot of the bed, an alarm clock pegged him on the head.

Knuckles growled from across the room, Shut it, some of us are trying to sleep. He burrowed into the bed and pulled the pillow over his head.

Vector pulled Sonic back down and began to trace the hedgehog s chest with his fingers. Well good morning there babe.

Sonic looked down and screamed, he had a big rack and a slit between his legs. What the hell! he yelled.

And that s when I realized I shouldn t have so much sugar before I go to bed, Tails explained to the man sitting across the table from him.

Doctor Bob just shook his head and muttered, They don t pay me enough for this shit.

Later that day the Sonic Team, the Starfox crew, and the Imperial officers were called to a conference to discuss the situation at hand.

Tail explained how they had been sucked into some sort of wormhole while dancing metal creatures distracted them with disco music. They must have not only traveled through space, but through time as well.

Grand Admiral Romanov nodded and said, Yes, we have also encountered those creatures on several occasions. Luckily, after feeding them sugary confections, they left without incident. We don t know much, but they appear to be a species that is born and lives in both sub space and hyper space. They seem to be able to bend matter and energy to their will. They also posses the ability to manipulate extra dimensional forces such as time and space. After the last sentence he stopped and thought to himself for a moment. After a few minutes, he clapped his hands together and exclaimed, That s it!

What? everyone asked in unison, all confused by the sudden outburst.

Romanov beckoned to an aid, and as the woman knelt beside him, he whispered something into her right hear.  
The aid rose and bowed, saying Right away Admiral. She then left through the door and proceeded down a hallway that led to the file archive.

Romanov looked at the others and proceeded to explain, I just remembered something. We have encountered quite a few races that have a similar legend pertaining to an artifact with the ability to manipulate time and space. We have recently come to think that the artifact may be located within the Lylat system. If you can find it, you may be able to use it to return to your own time and space.

As the Admiral finished speaking the aid returned with a paper file folder containing a stack of papers. She set it down on the table in front of Romanov and bowed before taking leave once more.

The Admiral slid the files over to Tails and said, Perhaps you could check this out while we finish repairing your vessel.

Tails nodded in agreement and said, Thank you, this could be a great chance to explore this system and discover an ancient relic. He thought for a moment and then asked, How are we going to get there though? Will you lend us a ship?

Before the Admiral could answer, Fox stood up and announced, We d be happy to take you in our vessel, this could be a great chance for us as well. That is, if you have no objections.

Both Tails and the Admiral nodded in agreement. Then it is settled, you will be departing in four hours, we will provide you with some supplies for the mission. Dismissed.

Everyone got up and pushed the chairs in, they thanked each other and proceeded to go to their next destination. Preparations for the trip commenced, and soon they were ready to take off.

End Chapter

Author s notes

Well, now I ve tied chapter three and four together, so at least that s taken care of. Stay tuned for chapter five, eventually .


	5. Chapter 5

Crazy Ivan: "Ahalrighty then, I'm back with the fourth chapter, originaly part of the third chapter, but I had went ahead and skipped a time frame, leaving a missing thing to fill in. I'll most likely go back and elaborate in chapter three, or have a flash back somewhere along the way."

Vladranov: "In other words, you'ree being lazy again."

CrazyIvan: "Yes, but this time I have an excuse. My mother died."

Orima: "You mother died?!" (Runs over and hugs Ivan)

Vladranov: (Sighs) "No Orima, she did not die, Ivan is just being a dumbass again."

Orima: "You lied to me!" (Smacks Ivan and runs off crying.)

CrazyIvan: (Stares blankly, confused and alone?)

Vladranov: "Let's just get on with the chapter. A warning before hand, this chapter contains tentacle rape, so if you don't like that stuff, skip to the end of the chapter, if you're a sick pervert and get off on that kind of stuff, keep reading."

Creavon905: "Raaaaaaaah!" (Latches onto Ivan and begins to bite maliciously.)

CrazyIvan: "OMFG IT BURNS!" (Runs around in a circle, backwards.)

Initiating transmission broadcast...

...

Fox lead the way carefully though the cramped passage way in a damp dark cave.  
The torch he held flickered every once and a while. Watch your step, there could be ancient traps anywhere, explained Fox. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, and Krystal were behind him in that order.

About ten steps behind Krystal, four dark shapes scurried after the group, they made no sound as they gained on the unsuspecting furies. At three steps, one shape tripped, and landed on a button of sorts.  
What was that? Rouge and Krystal stopped to turn around, but as they did, the floor gave way beneath their feet, sending them plummeting into the depths of the planet.  
Rouge! Krystal! shouted the rest of the group, but it was too late, they were hundreds of feet down already.  
For hundreds of feet, and what seemed like hours, the two girls tumbled down a twisting shaft, ending up landing on something squishy and slimy. They tried to move, but they were stuck. What the hell is this? asked Rouge as she pressed her hands against the surface of the object. Her hands began to sink in, and soon her body followed. Krystal was already submerged, and they both tried to struggle free, but it was like being stuck an a barrel of honey or molasses. Their eyes began to sting as the acidic nature of the substance kicked in. They closed their eyes tightly, unaware that their clothes were being dissolved right off of them. Before the acid could dissolve their flesh however, they were expelled from the substance, landing a few feet away and right next to each other. Our clo, mmph! Rouge started, but a tentacle had shoved itself down her throat.  
Krystal ran over to help, but had her arms and legs restrained by more tentacles. A thick bundle of tendrils made its way over to the girls, and began to invade their mouths and pussies. Tears dripped from her eyes as a thick tentacle harshly pumped down her throat, and another thick tentacle fucked her tight slit.  
Rouge tried to bite down on the tentacle thrusting down her throat but the substance was to rubbery and thick. Almost as if sensing what she had done, the blob forced another thick tentacle into her already stretched twat, and began to whip her across the back with a set of thin tendrils. She tried to cry out, but only a muffled garble was able to escape her lips.  
They felt help less and violated by the tentacles, and were trying their best to block out the pain. It was to no avail, the intrusive tentacles forcefully invaded them.  
Another tentacle began to thrust up and down between Rouge s large bust, while several tendrils bound the two girls together face to face. They both cried as the tentacles continued to rape them, felt like puking over and over again until they could puke no more.  
Suddenly the tentacles in their mouths spasmed, and shot a stream of sticky fluid down their throats. The two gagged on the disgusting fluid as the tentacle pulled out. The tentacle fucking Rouge s breasts also exploded, covering both girls in white juices. The fluid dripped down across their boobs, and slipped down their stomach, over their thighs, and down their legs. They shuddered in disgust. But the worst was yet to come, or really, cum. The tentacles that hammered into their cunnies jerked and tensed up, shooting their wombs full of semen. The cum filled them up, and began to pour out around the tentacles, flowing from their nether lips, running down their legs and splashing onto the floor. As the tentacles pulled out, the tendrils binding them threw them to the floor, where they lay in a puddle of juices, shivering and holding onto each other for comfort and warmth.  
The blob began to consume them once more, but a sudden burst of light made if freeze in place.  
Get your filthy god awful puss sack of a body off of those ladies! commanded the booming, authoritative voice of a legendary military man. Standing to the right of the blob, was a rather tall middle aged man, wearing a khaki fatigues and a wide brimmed drill instructor hat. It looks like the best part of you ran down the crack of your momma s ass and ended up as a brown stain on the matress! shouted Ermy in such an intimidating way that the blob seemed to shrink in fear."You look like a queer to me scum bag!" shouted Ermy. Do you suck dick!? demanded Ermy in a persecutive tone.

The blob bubbled in response.

Bull shit! boomed Ermy, I bet you could suck a gold ball through a garden hose! You re the kind of faggot that would fuck another guy in the ass, and not even have the god damn common courtesy to give the guy a reach around!

The blob continued to shrink in fear.

Ermy advanced on the blob and spat on it. You re the most pathetic excuse for an amniotic organism I ve ever seen! Get out of my sight you disgusting scum bag! he shouted right in front of the blob.

This time, instead of shrinking in fear, the blob grew and enveloped Ermy in anger.

Alright scumbag! You just signed your death warrant! Ermy shouted in rage.

Activating, a computerized voice declared, R. Lee Ermy, Sergeant 02, nano machines 100%.

There was a moment of silence as Ermy planted his feet about two feet apart. The cave suddenly shook as he began to yell, Raaaaaaahh! the air around him flashed golden, and he suddenly had a huge gold spiky hair do . Aaaaah! he continued to yell, the cave trembling under the shadow of the saya, er, sergeant s building power. Chunks of rock began to float into the air, only to disintegrate before reaching the ceiling.

Jesus! shouted sonic as he struggled to keep his balance on the shaky ground. What the hell is going on down there? he asked.

Jesus floated over Sonic, white robes billowing in a non existent wind. What do I look like, wikipedia?! He shot with an angry glare at the hedgehog.

The planet continued to tremble in the wake of Ermy s power. Fissures split open the ground around him.

From the corner of the room, a young man called out, Father! You re going to destroy the entire planet!

There was a deep masked breathing just behind the young man.

The young man whirled around to see a tall figure in all black, with a black cape, black helmet, and complete with a box sporting multicolored buttons attached to its chest.

(deep breathing) Trunks, (deep breathing) I am your father, the figure declared as he raised his right arm and beckoned to the boy.

No! shouted Trunks, It s not true! Impossible! He fell to his knees and threw his arms skyward while yelling, NOOOOOOO!

Vader clenched his fist as he brought his lower arm up, forming a right angle from his elbow while commanding, Join me, (deep breathing) surrender to the power of the dark side.

Suddenly a huge blast of magma shot out of the ground, emerging with it a towering sinister figure. Some one call my name? it asked in a deathly evil voice.

Vader turned to the figure and said, Um, not the dark side I was referring to.

Darkseid stood for a moment with a confused look on his face before replying, Oh, okay then, I ll just be on my way.

There was a shining pillar of light, and the figure of a man wearing a wig looking like a dead rodent appeared out of thin air. He pointed to Darkseid and declared, You re fired!

There was a loud crash as a huge figure stormed through the western wall. I ll show you a fat bitch! roared Rosie O Donnel as she charged The Donald.

Oh my god it s a whale! Aaahh! screamed Trump in a girly screech. He immediately turned and ran away from the oncoming bull.

Rosie thunders after Trump demanding, "Get in ma belly!" With each step she took the cave shuddered.

Vader activated his lightsaber and slashed right out infront of the fat one. The ensuing slash opened up a massive tear in the woman's side.

"Nooooo!" cried Rosie as a flood of candy, doughnuts, and cookies began to pour out of her. There were also several small children.

Trump turned around and pointed at Rosie while declaring, "YOU'RE FIRED!"

Darksied just kind of walked off, and Trunks flew to the left. The Trumpmobile drove through another wall and screeched to a halt next to its owner. Trump opened the door and began to get inside, but before closing the door, leaned out and declared, "To the bat cave!"  
In a dust billowing peel out, the Trumpmobile had drove away, leaving just Ermy to fight with the blob.

Ermy stood ready to make his ultimate move, the air shimmering around him in a powerful aura.

The blob however, seemed to have died from a WTFness attack.

"Well," Ermy said, "That's that." He began to walk away, stopping to pick up the two furry women. He began to float into the air, rising the two hundred feet back to where they had fallen from.

The four shapes that had initialy caused the accident, were sitting along the wall next to the rest of the group. The first one came forward and began to explain, "Daka shalaka ka ka mana fana walldor meloo."

Everyone looked at it with blank faces, they didn't understand a single word the creature said, not even Jesus could comprehend the language.

Ermy looked strait into the creatures eyes, and nodded. "I see, well make sure your more damn careful next time, I might not always be around to save people," he said to the lead creature.

The creatures all nodded, and saluted Ermy.

Ermy saluted them back, and dismissed them. As the creatures scurried ahead of the gang, one of them pulled several suits out of it's chest compartment. "Hak ka ka!" it said as it handed the two peices of clothing to Rouge and Krystal. Before they could thank it, it had scurried off into the darkness.

Ermy began to walk the other way, not even saying good bye. Jesus just kinda floated away, and the group picked themselves up and slowly began to tread further into the mysterious cave.

Chapter Four, Temporary Hold...  
... 


End file.
